Bruker:Yuraii/Spesial - Det magiske kongeriket Dalaran!
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Hei igjen! Denne artikkelen er en spesialepisode der jeg tar en liten spasertur gjennom Dalaran. Dette skulle egentlig være en del av neste hovedepisode, men min første tur inn i Grizzly Hills resulterte i så mange bilder at jeg følte det ville være lurest å dele dem opp. Byen Dalaran fungerer som hovedsentrum for spillernes aktiviteter i Northrend, slik som Shattrath gjorde i Outland. Foreløpig er den på et tidlig utviklingsstadie og vil antageligvis endre seg mye i tiden fremover. Det finnes en del NPC'er som er plassert ut, men det skjer generelt lite. Ingen NPC-hendelser finnes og ingen dialog ropes ut av dem. Til tross for at byen ser vakker ut føles den også ganske liten. Jeg var heller ikke i stand til å finne noen flyvemester, noe som kan være en hindring for å bruke byen som hjemmepunkt til de får dette implementert. thumb | 500px | center | Ekstravagant arkitektur, slik som man kan forvente av en gjeng egosentriske magikere thumb | 500px | center | Fjonge butikkskilt thumb | 500px | center | Mer arkitektur Mens jeg vandret rundt fant jeg denne karen. Han teleporterer folk til Halls of Stone, en level 77-79 instance som nylig ble klar for testing. Instancen ligger i Storm Peaks, et område som ennå ikke er implementert, noe som altså begrunner behovet for denne teleportøren. thumb | 500px | center | Halls of Stone ahoy! Jeg løp selvsagt inn i flere hus for å sjekke hvordan de så ut innvendig. I et av dem falt jeg gjennom gulvgrafikken og endte opp inne i et avsperret bankhvelv. Der inne var det store mengder gull, samt to NPC'er. Like på utsiden av gitteret sto bank-NPC'en. En liten stund var disse mitt eneste selskap, før det omsider falt ned nok en uheldig spiller. thumb | 500px | center | Når du bor på en flygende øy må du spare plass. Fengsel og bank er selvsagt slått sammen. I passe fortvilet tilstand løp vi rundt der inne en stund - til generell underholdning for de som kom for å bruke banken. Til slutt måtte jeg bare innse at det ikke fantes noen vei ut, og brukte hearthstone'en min for å returnere til Dragonblight. Mens jeg fløy mot Agmar's Hammer for å teleportere meg på nytt bestemte jeg meg for å være mer forsiktig med å løpe inn i hus denne gangen. I inngangstårnet til Dalaran får man forresten dette utrolig utfordrende oppdraget... thumb | 500px | center | Komplisert oppdrag Dalaran er godt utstyrt med portaler, inkludert til Shattrath. Det er to sett av disse, ett i horde-seksjonen av byen og ett i allianse-seksjonen. Prøver man å gå inn i fiendens seksjon blir man teleportert ut automatisk. thumb | 500px | center | Portaler til alle andre byer er selvsagt inkludert En av de nye tingene man kan gjøre i Wrath of the Lich King er å endre hårfrisyre og farge. Frisørsalongen står sentralt plassert i Dalaran med den karakteristiske polkagris-stangen roterende på utsiden. thumb | 500px | center | Den sagnomsuste frisøren! thumb | 500px | center | Påstår du at jeg er stygg?! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg liker plakaten på veggen i bakgrunnen Før jeg fant ut at det ikke var noen flygemester i byen fant jeg vertshuset, og var derfor dum nok til å sette hjemmepunkt der. thumb | 500px | center | Dalarans vertshus, komplett med småkakebaker Favorittområdet mitt i Burning Crusade var Nagrand, mest på grunn av hvordan himmelen så ut der. De samme fredelige, eventyraktige skyene er også til stede i Dalaran. Antageligvis min favorittdel ved byen. thumb | 500px | center | Ah, jeg kunne kikket på disse skyene i all evighet... Etter at jeg var ferdig med rundturen min var det på tide å ri ned til Grizzly Hills. Dalaran flyr over Crystalsong Forest, et stort sett veldig vakkert område. Krystallene gir det dog litt utenomjordisk preg. thumb | 500px | center | Hva i all verden, er vi i Outland igjen?? Når jeg kom meg litt på avstand prøvde jeg også å få tatt et stort bilde av hvordan Dalaran ser ut utenfra. Da byen flyr oppe i lufta var det ikke mange detaljer som vistes. Forhåpentligvis får jeg tatt et bilde ovenfra når jeg får skaffet meg flygeridedyr. thumb | 500px | center | Dalaran i froskeperspektiv Dalaran virker som sagt veldig uferdig for øyeblikket. Det vi ser nå er kun et skall for videre påbygging. Uansett virker det som en god begynnelse, og arkitekturen og stemningen der skaper en god motpol til likfyrstens vandøde styrker. Etter dette gikk ferden videre til Grizzly Hills. Mer om dette i neste episode!